Rainbow Shards
by Lucky1Fan
Summary: Seven girls. Seven secrets. Trying to kill the Vongola's reincarnation (Aka 10th gen) for no reason, why do they look similar to the ladies with the 1st generations in one of their pictures that was found a while ago? "I am just a copy of her . . ." Her eyes darken as she stared at Tsuna and the group. -On Haitus!


**[A.N.**

**Lucky: I'm back my readers/new readers! **

**Everyone: Welcome back!**

**Lucky: ****_Clears throat _****Now let's get started shall we?! Everyone! Do the disclaimer!**

**Everybody: Lucky1Fan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only the oc's!**

**Pairing: TsunaxOc, YamamotoxOc, GokuderaxOc, HibarixOc, RebornxOC, DinoxOc, EnmaxOc, MukuroxChrome/Nagi, BasilxHaru, ShouichixKyoko, RyoheixHana, and if you all want more pairings don't be afraid to p.m. me or put it in your review!**

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), Oc's, lousy writings, and probably more than I suspected.]**

Chapter 1

_Letters of the past . . ._

. . . It has been 2 months after the Shimon accident, and now the families are doing fine.

Tsuna and Enma have been doing fine and seem to be getting along more than usual.

Gokudera and Shitopi-chan are still the usual unique pair/friends.

Adeheid is still fighting Hibari for the role of the discipline prefect.

Yamamoto is still befriending Kaoru.

Lambo and Rauji are still the happy/friendly pair.

Chrome and Julie have been getting along as well – minus the irritated pineapple that seems to be glaring at the pervert every now and then.

And don't let us forget the EXTREME athletes, Royhei and Koyo, who are still competitive as ever.

Yep, everything is going along smoothly . . . for now.

Italy – Sicily

In the Vongola Mansion, Vongola Nono was strolling around the place with a smile. He is still proud of his grandson for uniting their family with the Shimon once again. It seems things will go smoothly in the future when he takes over as Decimo – even though he keeps denying the role.

Not paying attention of where he has been going, Nono found himself in an empty room at the far side of the mansion. The mansion was big, really big, and because of its size, it was hard to decorate every room with things or find use for any. Oh well.

Looking around, Nono wondered how he lost himself in his thoughts as to go this far in the mansion. He noticed that the walls were once painted a beautiful golden orange with small designs of flowers and birds. The flooring seemed to be once a smooth wooden floor as the ceiling that was once decorated with a golden color chandelier was now webbed with spiders and cracks. Minus all that, it was a fine room.

The ninth observe every inch of the place, to corner to cracks. Noticing a shape on the once polish wooden floor, he went up to it to only spot the shape to be the crest of the Vongola. Touching the crest as he kneeled down, he couldn't but help to smile as he remembered his early days before he was crowned the ninth generation with his guardians. Getting up from his spot, he heard a creak. Turning around to see what it was, he saw nobody. Taking a step forward now, suddenly the floor broke.

"Ah!" Stumbling to his back on the floor and noticing his foot was now in a hole in the floor, the old men got up from his position wiping the invisible dust off from his pinstripe suit. Looking at his leg, which was now dirtied because of the hole, and then looking at the hole with curiosity, he went up to it and once again kneeled down next to it. Noticing a wooden brown box, Nono grabbed it and opened it up. Inside the box were letters with the Vongola crest. Turning around and reading the letters, his eyes widen in shock and awe.

Namimori

The gang of Vongola and Shimon was at the shrine hanging around as well as Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Bianchi with her goggles on.

Some were chatting, shivering, glaring, and smirking as they waited to see what the Sun Arcobaleno had wanted them for. Some, he had to bribe or threaten to come.

Tsuna was sitting on a bench nearby with Enma talking about why they were there and why the two strongest of his guardians were there as well.

"Sometimes I feel like he does this on purpose." Tsuna cried out as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"H-haha." Enma chuckled awkwardly as he tried to comfort his friend.

"Ciao!" A squeaky voice was heard behind the brunette.

"Hiee!" The two dame-students screeched out.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna stuttered as the baby with the fedora landed on his head taking off his hat and grabbing something from it.

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna. I have just received a letter and package from Nono for you all to read and take." Notifying that, Reborn took out seven boxes and a letter from his hat.

"_How does he fit all that in there?"_ Some thought.

"It's a secret." The baby replied back to the thought.

Some stumbled as some almost choked on their own spit.

"Now listen up. I'm only reading it once." The Arcobaleno cleared his throat.

_Dear Tenth Generation of Vongola,_

_Walking around the mansion of the Vongola, my guardians and I have stumble on these of Primo and his Guardians. I hope you all will enjoy reading these as well as we have. Invite the Shimon Famiglia as well and tell them it is an honor to have them once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Vongola Nono_

"Is what it says." Finish Reborn as he folded it up and placed it inside his pocket inside his suit jacket.

The Shimon Family smiled at the statement the letter had. It was an honor to them as well to have the Vongola allies again in so many years.

"Now let's get sorted out. Each of these boxes here has the emblem of the Sky elements. So to make it easier for some Dame people –_Tsuna twitched_- come and get a box that has your element."

And doing just that, the six other sky elements went up and got their boxes. After settling up, the guardians and their sky held their boxes with curiosity in their eyes.

"Now open them." Commanded Reborn, still on Tsuna's head.

"Haha, what are these? Letters?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course these are letters, Baseball-freak! What else do these look like?!" Gokudera shouted at the baseball player.

"Ma ma, my bad." Yet again giving his familiar smile, the baseball player kept on being his usual clueless self.

"What are we EXTREMLY going to do with them?!" The boxer yelled out.

"Well of course read them TURF-TOP!" Shouted out the silver hair teen . . . again.

"What did you EXTREMLY say, OCTUPUS HEAD?!"

"You heard what I said!"

"Quiet herbivore or I'll bite you to death for causing Namimori to go death." Threaten the prefect.

"Oya. You can't even handle this volume of loudness Skylark-chan? Pathetic" The pineapple stated out trying, of course, to taunt him like usual.

"What did you say pineapple-herbivore?"

"Kufufu."

Chrome, next to Mukuro, was sweatdropping at the two glaring at each other.

"Grahahaha! Give the great Lambo-sama candy!" And as usual he was ignored once again. "G-gotta stay c-calm." Then like usual again, he began crying and took out the . . . now blue bazooka?

"Hiie! Lambo!" Tsuna cried out as he tried to stop the cow child.

Pulling the trigger than jumping into it, a purple smoke appeared than a pink one.

After the smoke was cleared up, there laid the older Lambo from the future, which seemed to be 10 then 14 with a birthday hat on and a piece of chocolate cake in his hand. "Oya? Is this the past? Man, and here I was enjoying Sakura-nii's birthday party at the park."

"T-that's not the ten year Lambo." Tsuna choked out.

"I switched it with the five year bazooka. Right now the idiot cow is nine and has 29 minutes and 45 seconds left to stay." Reborn stated bluntly

"Oh. This must be the time you all read the letters from Primo's time!" 9 year old Lambo exclaimed.

"Right. Now take your box and open it idiot cow." Ignoring the comment that was said, Lambo picked up the box of the first lightning guardian which was placed on the cement right next to him.

"Now since everyone is ready, dame-Tsuna, read one then Gokudera. After Gokudera, it will be Yamamoto, then Ryohei, then the idiot cow, then Hibari, then Chrome or Mukuro. Then we will repeat the cycle until we are done with all the letters." Reborn explained to the group.

"Ha-hi! How exiting desu~" Haru said.

"I wonder what they all say." Kyoko said.

"How lovely. I bet they're love letters written from the spouses of the first generation." Baichi cupped her cheek with a blush.

"Now go on dame-Tsuna."

"Alright, alright Reborn! Move that gun out of my face please!" Removing the gun from its use to be position, Tsuna randomly picked a letter and carefully opened it.

_Dear Giotto,_

_I'm alright so do not worry. Pritto is doing fine as well and getting along with the other children just fine. My sisters seem to be down for some reason though. Maybe you should ask your guardians to write a letter to them once in a while. Well I hope you come back safe after the alliance in Eroupe with the Cavallone Famiglia and all and make sure not to cause trouble that will be added to your paperwork darling._

_Love,_

_Annetta P._

The group stared at Baichi. "I was correct." She chuckled.

"So Annetta was my great-great-great-grandmother?" Asked Tsuna.

"I don't remember seeing that name though, in the Vongola history of spouses." Gokudera said as he had a thinking face on.

"Will she must be since she has a child name Pritto. Haha." Yamamoto was his usual self.

"She must have been hidden. Gokudera, your next."

"Hai, Reborn-san!" Grabbing a letter from his box, he began to read it.

_Dear G,_

_Will you stop hiding my cigarettes? I know you don't like it when I smoke but come on! I bought those with my own money! I don't like it when you go shooting around with your guns even though you're not really skilled at it, but I don't go around hiding your guns. Now I have to waste another 60 cents on them! Oh well. Come back safe after the mission and stop hitting Lampo as well. _

_Love,_

_Silvia H._

(**A.N. I put G. as a non-smoker and hates it so I hope you all don't mind and about the 60 cents thing is because since it's in the past money would be different. 60 cent was a lot back then if you all don't know the history of the 1800's.**)

"Haha, I guess Hayato got the smoking thing from his grandmother."

"D-don't use my name as if your my friend Yakubaka!"

"Ma ma, don't be shy." Takeshi said not being offended of what the bomber said.

"Yamamoto if you would." Reborn changed the subject of the two.

"No problem, Kid!"

_Dear Asari,_

_I hope you are doing well with your family now in Japan. Don't worry about me and the child. I should be due in another month, so it leaves a good time for you to come back. I hope you are doing fine and eating well. Please come back safe and don't forget the promise we made of not telling them about me. I know that bothers you but don't forget, before I met you I went and attack your family because of my use to be family orders. But in due time, we can tell them alright? Have a nice trip._

_Love,_

_River H._

"Kufufu. Just like the tale Romeo and Juliet kind of." Chrome blush. Between you and me, she loves the tale . . . a lot.

"Ryohei, your turn."

"I will EXTREMLY read!"

_Dear Knuckle,_

_My health has gotten better over the weeks you had left and went to go make the alliances of the Cavallone Family. I will try not to over work, knowing you will get all worried and all. Don't cause another fight with the other smelly baphoons and giving more paperwork for your boss. I heard from the head Father that a ritual will be held in two months for the new child being born from the sister that had been raped. Make sure to be able to come back before then and take care._

_Love,_

_Angel_

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought the first Sun Guardian was a priest?" Asked Koyo.

Reborn sighed. "I forgot none of you know the story of him retiring from being a priest after he found his lover."

"Wow desu~ Giving up something to be with his true love. How romantic desu~" Haru said with a blush as she stared at Tsuna with dreamy eyes as he just sweatdropped at the side.

"Your turn, Idiot cow."

"I'm not an idiot! Hmph!"

"Hurry up. You only have 24 minutes and 51 seconds left."

"Fine! Besides . . . it will be fun reading these again ever since that event." Lambo muttered the last part to himself, but it seemed like Reborn heard it, since he is the number one hitman in the world.

_Dear Lampo,_

_Ni Hoa! How are you doing? I'm doing pretty well over here at China. I heard your parents have already decided your fiancé. My parents as well. I do hope she is a fine lady. Maybe when I come visit with my fiancé we could meet up and have a double date or whatever my sister subscribed it as. I hope my husband to be will be someone kind and generous like you. Well take care and make sure to eat some vegetables then those cherry candies you keep on eating. _

_Your best friend,_

_Ying-Tao_

Lambo read as he stared at I-pin with a blush who did not notice it but a certain prefect did.

"Hibari."

"No."

"I will let you fight Dame-Tsuna if you do."

"Hiiie! Reborn!"

"Hn."

_Dear Alaude,_

_I hope you and Cross are getting along without me there. Father and son should have some bonding time don't you think? Don't you two dare break my violin or I will throw away your weapons and if I see that trench coat ripped up and tattered, I'm not making another one for you. That was the third one I had to make over these two months! Tell Cross I love him and be good with Heart and Diamond. I don't want to give him another lecture with my sister. Be good and stay healthy and I will see if I can give you a reward when I get back from this mission._

_Love,_

_Violet P._

Everyone sweatdropped at what the Skylark had read and said.

"Very good. Mukuro."

"Don't order me around Arcobaleno." Even if the male mist guardian said that, he still proceeded to read a letter out of curiosity.

_Dear Daemon,_

_How are you doing with the Vongola? I hope you are all doing fine with one another. I will try to visit as soon as possible after I finish with my work. I truly wish we can have some time to chat since it has been some time since we have last met. Please be well and try not to scare the kids in town with those illusions of yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena S._

"Must be before her death. Kufufufu, she could have done better anyways." Mukuro said still recalling the event when his body was taken over by the melon head.

"M-mukuro-sama." Chrome muttered

"Yes Nagi?"

"T-this letter h-has a d-different handwriting." She said with a blush as she handed the letter to her savior.

"Oya oya. It does."

"Chrome, why don't you read it." Said Reborn.

"H-hai."

_Dear Daemon,_

_Stop sending me illusions of those perverted thoughts of yours! It's already hard enough with you away but its worst with those! Besides, I think Enrica can see them as well when she comes over because she always smirks at me! And maybe your two twins too! J-just stop. But knowing you, you're not going to stop are you? Oh well. I hope you're enjoying yourself in China with Alaude and try not to send more people to the clinic or make them insane. You alone is enough but the both of you . . . I don't even want to think about it. Come home safe._

_Love,_

_Clover H._

"T-that was a-an interesting o-one." Enma stuttered out as some nodded to his comment.

"Kufufu."

"Will let's start from the beginning again shall we? Tsuna your turn again."

**[A.N.**

**Lucky: Finish with the first chapter! Yay! I do hope this was better than the original one. Will I'll try to make sure to update soon!**

**Please Review and R&R!**

**(I know those are kind of the same ok.)**

**Ja ne!]**


End file.
